Undisclosed Love
by Midnite17XP
Summary: The flock escape from the school again but Max starts noticing that Angel is acting strangely.Angel wants to take control over the flock but has to get rid of Max.Dose she sucessed or fail?This is also my first fanfiction so hope you enjoy.FAX
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

BOOM!We heard as one of Itex branches exploded as we flew away. Finally we escaped the school, I think if we stayed one more day I would have gone crazy and my voice wasn't helping either. My wings were cramped from being in that stupid dog crate. Flying along the horizon felt awesome again I was excited to be with Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. I was happy to be free and peaceful for a while until we were on the run again. I needed to relax so I was thinking of going to—

"Hey Max where are we going?" Angel asked interrupting my thoughts.

"We're going to visit my mom and Ella, alright?"

I got different answers of Yah, Ok, Awesome, and a simple nod by Fang of course.

"Omg, Max do you think your mom will have chocolate chip cookies made? Hers are so amazing; they just melt into your mouth when you bite into them. Ugh great now I'm hungry. Max! —" Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, ears bleeding, I'm blind I don't want to be deaf either." He took his hand off Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Okay guys let just head to my mom's house" I said. I wasn't going to admit either but I really wanted to eat my mom's chocolate chip cookies to their just sooooooo amazing. They don't compare to anything else in the world.

I see everyone having fun but Angel something was off about her. She seemed more into her thoughts lately and acting strange to. I'll have to be more vigilant around her and have my guard up. This means I'll also have to remember to keep my mind blocked so Angel can't read my mind or control me. She's a scary 14 year old.

Angel POV

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the hair behind my neck stand. I look around and saw Max staring at me. I gave her a smile trying to read her mind to see what she was thinking. I was trying but her mind was blocked, great.

I want to be leader, have control over the flock. I have more powers then anyone in the flock anyways. Also Max is always distracted by Fang. I think the flock needs someone who will actually pay attention to them. I will be leader but I will have to get rid of Max first. Which I have an idea how to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

Max POV

We were flying over Arizona until we saw my mom's house. We stopped in front of my mom's porch and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. When she opened the door she was stellar to see us. She gave me a very tight hug that was filled with compassion and warmth. I hugged her back with the same amount of enthusiasm. "How you been sweetie?" my mom asked. "I've been better you know" "Yeah I understand, come in everybody"

We went to the living room and saw Ella sitting on the couch watching American Idol on TV. When Ella noticed we were their she got up and greeted everyone with a hug and gave Fang an awkward one. Ella wouldn't stop jumping up and down from excitement. "I have so much to tell you" Ella said. I told her later since first it was super late and I was tired. I told the flock to go to bed and to rest. Thankfully there wasn't any contradiction with the flock because I wasn't in the mood. I went straight to bed and didn't even bother to take off my shoes it felt like heaven when I fell on my bed. I automatically feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the smell of bacon .Mmmmmmmm bacon; my mouth was drooling just by the smell that was entering my room. So I got up practically running with my super speed to the kitchen to find Iggy cooking. He makes the best food ever, no one knows how since he's blind. For me well…I can't cook to safe my life. Then I notice everyone was at the table eating. I smiled and said "Morning" to everyone. Iggy then brought me a plate full of a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and A LOT of bacon.

When we finished eating breakfast Fang pulled my hand taking me to his room. The second we entered he kept starring at me with an emotion I couldn't place. Next thing I knew I was on his bed. He was on top of me kissing me from my collarbone to my jaw for a while. I moaned from how good it felt, and then he attacks my lips. We were kissing furiously. I was intertwining my fingers into his jet black hair while he grips his hand on my hips pulling each other closer if that was possible. Then his tongue was licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my lips slightly letting his tongue explore. His and my tongue was fighting for dominance which I won of course. We kissed for what felt like hours. Then we separated our breathing out of control.

Once our breathing was normal again Fang told me "It's been a long time since we haven't done that." I totally agreed with him. Then we went down stairs so no one will be suspicious about us. We went to see The Hangover on TV. That movie is fnicking hilarious I couldn't stop laughing my ass off that I fell to the floor still laughing with tears in my eyes.

Then when I composed myself Angel came and told me to go to her room because she had to ask me something important. The smile she had was kind of creepy when she told me that but I disregarded it. So we went inside her room I forgot what was happening.

**I know a cliffy I hate them to but just wait for next chapter. I'll update sometime this week.**

**Fly on,**

**Midnite17XP**


End file.
